


A Toast

by KhaoticKween



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaoticKween/pseuds/KhaoticKween
Summary: Mockingjay Spoilers. When Peeta and Katniss get married, not everyone thinks that the star crossed lovers are sweet and perfect together. Written for STARVATION monthly prompt. "Toast"





	A Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was written for STARVATION's monthly prompt. This time it was "Toast" and I found this one pretty difficult, but I made an attempt at some light and fluffy humor. probably not my best but, humor is not my strong point.
> 
> I don't own the hunger games.  
Original ffn Post: 6/26/2011  
___________________________________

"A toast," said the overly cheerful Delly.

Delly raised her glass towards her two friends; katniss and Peeta. Peeta, dressed in a sharp black and white suit, never let his blue eyes leave Katniss. Katniss, the bride, had her eyes flicking everywhere around the room and to her hand which Peeta clasped. The bride and groom looked happy, smiles across their faces. The crowd of people smiling right back.

Delly continued her speech as she smoothed the front of her light blue dress. "Here's to the star crossed lovers. Against all odds, they have a bright future to look forward to, even against all the odds they have overcome. Now they can finally have their official toasting that we've all been waiting for so that they may have the happiness they-"

Click.

The brightly colored and decorated room on the television went black as it was shut off.

"Oh aren't they just so sweet! The star crossed lovers have their bright new future!" Johanna said with sarcasm dripping from her words. "Blah. Blah. Blah. The rebellion's over. It's been over for ages why did Plutarch demand that be televised. I could have been happy in my bright new future without it." The woman rolled her brown eyes and glared at her companion. "you could at least act like you're not jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Gale snapped.

"Yeah, and I often taken languid walks in the rain." Johanna tucked her feet under her on the couch.

"I'm not. Why should I be?"

Johanna cocked an eyebrow. "Prove it."

Gale's gray eyes glared at her. "Fine. She just barely married him. We're already have a daughter, who can put her mother to shame when it comes to her attitude." Gale shrugged away from Johanna swatting his shoulder. " I dreamed of getting out of District Twelve. I'm now a military captain in District Two. I no longer have to barter to get food, I can use this." He pulled a coin out of his pocket and walked it across his knuckles before putting it back.

Gale leaned in closer, forcing Johanna to lean back on the arm of their couch. He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her lips. His hands cradled the back of her neck as their lips moved with more ferocity. He pulled away so that his breath just barely brushed the skin of her neck. "They can have their toasting, Delly can make their toasts, all I want is you, Johanna, sitting right here with me," he murmured as his mouth began to trace the line of her neck to her collar bone.

"Hmmm," Johanna mumbled. "You know what I want?

Gale's lips met the fabric of the couch as she slipped out from underneath him. He looked up in surprise as she smiled coyly at him. "Well, gorgeous, do you know what I'm in the mood for?"

A crooked grin spread across his face. "Can I guess?" He watched her hip sway as she turned away from him.

"Toast. Do you want a slice?"

Gale's face drooped. "You're a horrible tease!"

"Then I won't make you any toast!" she called form the kitchen of their home.

"With butter please!"


End file.
